robber_penguin_agencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent Day
Agent Day, 'better known by his nickname '''Jasper, '''is a long time agent of the RPA and a good friend of several of the older agents. Day was the youngest agent when he joined. Day also serves as the SIC of the RPA. Next to nothing is known about him. Physical Appearance While Jasper tends to keep his identity secret and his features concealed, some aspects of his appearance are known. He is tall and willowy, with tan skin and dark hair. He covers his mouth and nose with a black handkerchief printed with a pattern of sharp white teeth which glow in the dark, and usually draws a hood over his head, shadowing his eyes. His clothes tend to be very practical in style. His usual ensemble consists of a black undershirt, moto jacket, silken scarf, close fitting trousers and combat boots. Powers, Skills, and Abilities * Jasper is a known shapeshifter. He can physically transform into any animal or person. * Physical advantages: Jasper's stature and strength also give him an advantage on the battlefield. * Jasper is skilled in martial arts. * Jasper is skilled in the use of several firearms, melee weapons, and ranged weapons. * Jasper is also a fair tactician. '(NOTE: THE FULL EXTENT OF THIS CHARACTER'S POWERS ARE STILL A MYSTERY. APPROACH WITH UTMOST CAUTION.) Personality Jasper is one of the more laid back and comical members of the RPA. He's lazy, cunning, arrogant, and mildly sadistic. He's also quite playful and oftentimes childish and appears to participate in RPA missions for his convoluted recreational purposes, though he does have deep emotional bonds with most of his higher-ups and colleagues and deep-seated enmities with his opponents. Jesper is also noted to be rather secretive, and many things about him are unknown, from his true name, to his parentage, to the full extent of his powers. Trivia * Jasper swears a lot. * Jasper is a noted arachnophobe. * Jasper once jokingly referred to himself as Roonil Wazlib. "Roonil Wazlib" is a misspelled version of a name of a Harry Potter character, caused by expired charmwork. * Jasper appears to have a penchant for comedic aliases. Some of his former aliases include, but are not limited to: Roonil Wazlib, Cousin Barny, Kat Kardashian, Aphrodite, Power Star Pawan Kalyan, Charlotte Katakuri, and Finnick Odair. "Cousin Barny" is one of Harry Potter's aliases. "Power Star" is the nickname of Telugu actor Pawan Kalyan, known for his iconic movies and fan-following. Charlotte Katakuri is a character from One Piece, popular for his deceptive nature and impressive facade. Finnick Odair is a character from the Hunger Games Trilogy, noted for his good looks. * Jasper says that he is bilingual. He speaks fluent English, but hasn't revealed the second language. * Jasper's favourite bands are Green Day, The Ramones, and Fifth Harmony. * Green Day is likely the source of his codename. * Jasper is fond of anime and manga in general, but he is an avid fan of One Piece. * Jasper has a crush on Vinsmoke Reiju from One Piece. Quotes * "Sure, I'm Jasper. Jas. Jassie. Jasperly. Whatever you want to call me." * (quoting Ron Weasley) "Follow the spiders.....why couldn't it be follow the butterflies?" * "That, my dear friend, is none of your damn business." ''(When questioned about his favourite movie) * ''"(chuckling) I may be crazy, but my craziness has a calculation." ''(Quoting Pawan Kalyan from the movie ''Gabbar Singh) * "I love you the way Marco the Phoenix loves the Marines." * "Please. Even considering fighting you would soften my muscles."